1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates generally to the field of gasification. More specifically, the disclosure relates to a system and method for the production of synthesis gas via gasification of carbonaceous materials. Still more specifically, the disclosed system and method are suitable for the production of synthesis gas for use in the Fischer-Tropsch synthesis of hydrocarbons, the production of power, the production of non-Fischer-Tropsch chemicals/fuels, or a combination thereof.
2. Background of Invention
Gasification is utilized to produce process gas suitable for the production of various chemicals, for the production of Fischer-Tropsch liquid hydrocarbons, and for the production of power. Many feed materials serve as carbonaceous sources for gasification, including, for example, shredded bark, wood chips, sawdust, sludges (e.g., sewage sludge), municipal solid waste, RDF, and a variety of other carbonaceous materials.
Fischer-Tropsch (FT) synthesis represents a catalytic method for the creation of synthetic liquid fuels. The reaction occurs by the metal catalysis of an exothermic reaction between carbon monoxide and hydrogen gas in mixtures known as synthesis gas, or ‘syngas’. The liquid product of the reaction is typically refined to produce a range of synthetic fuels, lubricants and waxes. The primary metals utilized as catalysts are cobalt and iron. Providing synthesis gas having a desired molar ratio of hydrogen to carbon monoxide is necessary for economic production of Fischer-Tropsch synthesis products.
There is a need in the art for improved systems and methods of gasification, whereby materials (that may be generally considered waste) may be converted to gas suitable for the production of power and/or for the production of various chemicals and/or fuels (including, without limitation, Fischer-Tropsch synthesis products).